


Half n' Half

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Injury, Other, dissolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and sweet thing to get me through the emotional rollercoaster that is Enzo getting a concussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half n' Half

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these guys. I'm glad Enzo is ok ! ! !

A headache and the burned-in memory of the forceful arena lights was the first thing to emerge from the smoky darkness of Enzo’s mind. There had been check-ins, bits and pieces, moments he was asked if he could move or feel pressure, but nothing had stuck. He knew he was injured, that something had happened, but he couldn’t grasp onto anything. He’d been moved by strangers, was still in his ring gear when he’d been carted to the hospital. The hard shift of realities was so disorienting, he didn’t know it to be true until he saw Cass.

“Hey.” Cass nodded to him, sitting down in the doctor’s seat of his room. He’d changed but hadn’t showered, had pulled himself into the only change of clothes he had brought along, a suit. 

“Mm’ey,” Enzo touched his head where he’d smacked it.

“How you feelin’?” 

It was a dumb question, but Enzo knew what it meant. At some point, he’d been eased out of his gear and into the thin hospital drape. Stripped down and disoriented, it was difficult to hear Cass’s deadpan voice.

“I don’t know.” His head throbbed, he wanted to close his eyes but it made him dizzy. “Wha’ happened?”

Cass cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, unsure what to say. He said what he saw, Gotch pushing into Enzo, making like he was going to throw him to the outside. The poor timing or the misstep or the act of god that had him smacking his head on the back and falling limp to the floor. 

“Before-before that-“ Enzo swallowed. “I don’t even’, I can’ even remember our music, man.”

Cass’s eyes glinted, he rubbed his nose, backtracking to the promo and the huge roar from the crowd they’d received. It would have been comforting, would have assuaged his anxieties some if it hadn’t been for the fact that Cass’s voice was so gruff. 

“It really opened everythin’ up great, what you said.” Cass motioned with his hand, “You know, the whole new era thing. It set the tone a’ the whole show.”

“Yea,” Enzo mumbled, he couldn’t appreciate any of the things he was hearing, didn’t care about how the rest of the card had gone. He’d been thinking through the promos for a few days now, but the encouragement of his craft felt meaningless. Enzo had no idea how long he’d be out. Nobody had told him. This huge shift, this momentum, was suddenly hanging in the balance.

“You don’t remember none of it?” Cass’s shoulders sank.

“Nah,” Enzo breathed, he licked his lips, the gaze of his peer suddenly too difficult to match. It’d probably been his fault more than Cass had admitted, something had gone wrong with him. Now he was out, which likely meant Cass would be sidelined as well. 

For a moment they were quiet, a doctor was paged over the intercom and without much thought, Enzo bent his leg and straightened it, thankful that he could.  
“Colin,” Enzo muttered, hands in his lap. “I’m really sorry man.” 

Silence, Enzo bit his lip, his heart raced. He was a fuckin’ idiot, some cartoony farce of a professional. Nothing he could say could articulate how blessed he felt to have Cass- how miserable he felt about being knocked out. His head seared, his vision sharpening and blurring, he didn’t want to cry because it would just make him feel physically worse.

“I’m fuckin’ sorry I’m a fuckin’ jabronie.” Enzo hissed, rubbing his face. “Goddamn, crackin’ my head up like I can’t work-“

“‘Zo,” Cass choked, “What the-“

Enzo looked up, blue eyes wide and dismayed. Cass’s face was disturbed, contrasting strangely with his usual confidence. 

“I’m not-“ Cass smoothed his hair back, looking sincerely at his tag team partner, “Enzo, ‘m freaked because I thought you broke ya’ neck! I’m not- I’m n-“ He broke off as he saw the confusion in Enzo’s face. “You think I was just gunna give you the dip and-?”

Enzo made a noise that was something between a sob and a choked laugh, Cass stared at him, scandalized.

“‘Zo,” Enzo’s heart almost stopped, realizing that Cass was struggling through labored breaths, eyes red. “I’m too damn big to fit ’n an ambulance, tha’s why I wasn’t-“

“Aw to hell with you!” Enzo guffawed nervously. “You’re serious? I-“

It was just so bizarre to him. They’d been together so long, been at NXT for a lifetime- but Enzo never knew Cass to be a _friend_. When Enzo had arrived, Cass was the only person that _didn’t_ hate him. He’d spent plenty of troubled teenage years learning that didn’t equate to any kind of thick n’ thin friendship. But here they both were, laughing and drying their eyes, privately upset with themselves.

“Dude, I’m-“ Enzo shook his head, “I’m still sorry man, sorry we gotta deal with this.”

“We’re fighters.” Cass sighed, “We’ll figure’d out.”

“You wearin’ a suit like you thought you was gunna have to perform my last rites.” Enzo snickered. Cass just rolled his eyes, relieved. “Freakin’ like you was gunna have to hold my mama’s hand and tell er wrestlin’ killed her baby.”

“Shut up, man.”


End file.
